Stiles&Lydia: We might fall
by xTheSecretDiaries
Summary: Stiles is in love with Lydia since the third grade. Now, when she finally noticed him they're friends. Will it grow for something more? Will Stiles' dream come true?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles

There she is, Lydia Martin, my crush since the third grade. She's staying next to her locker with Allison Argent, talking and gesturing hard. Today she pinned up her hair in a bun, green dress emphasized a color of her eyes. Both girls looked pretty nervous. Lydia looked around and saw me, smiling to my direction politely. I waved for a reply.

After 7 years of totally ignoring me, this year we became friends. She would probably never notice me, if Scott haven't became into a werewolf. It changed everything.

"Hi." Isaac went next to me. "Issac, hey." I answered and followed him. "Have you seen Scott?" he asked. "He's gonna be a little late, his mum needs help in the hospital."

A school bell rang.

"Let's go to the class." Werewolf managed.

* * *

Lydia

"See ya later." Allison put her hand on my shoulder and walked away.

I looked to direction when Stiles was standing a minute ago, but he wasn't there anymore.

I really like him. He's always there for me when I need him. He's always here to help me or cheer me up. He'll always protect me and won't let me die. He's so cute. I haven't noticed this before, when I has the most popular girl in school, dating a captain of a lacrosse team…

I walked into the class. Every places were taken, only one table was free, behind Stiles. I sat on the chair fast and put my books on the tabletop.

"Good morning." Our new math teacher said. The old one got sick and we got mr. Meade for a replacement. He wrote three lines on the board, cutting in for a 4 parts and clapped in the hands. "I need four volunteers." Some hands raised up, so did I. "Okey, so Lee, Vanessa, Adam and Lydia." I got up and went to the board, took a piece of chalk playing with it my fingers till he didn't give me a task. "And for you Lydia, I got something special." I looked at the paper. _'Special?' _I thought. It was so easy. I did my task before the three other persons standing next to me. I raised my hand to let Meade know I'm ready. He walked to me and stared at my notes. "Well, I'm impressed mrs. Martin." He said and I smiled.

When I was coming back to my table Stiles has his thumbs up. "Thanks." I said loudless. When I sat on the chair I opened my book and done few more tasks.

Suddenly Stiles turned to me. "What were you talking about with Allison 10 minutes ago?" he asked whispering. "Why should I tell you?" I asked quietly, not stopping writing in my notebook. "You looked a little nervous. Was it about all those supernatural things happening lately? Did you have a new vision?" "No." I denied.

"Lydia, I think you should stop seeing Aiden, and Danny should stop seeing Ethan." "Why?" I raised my head through the book. "Because those twins are dangerous, okey? Isaac told me that one is getting inside another and they're turning into some incredible monster." He said seriously.

"Well, Aiden haven't hurt me yet, so why do you think can do it anyway?" Talking with Stiles about by boyfriends was awkward. I know that he's kinda in love with me. It was pretty embarrasing.

"Maybe he will. I won't forgive myself if he's gonna hurt you." He was so serious. "Why? It won't be your fault."

"Because I haven't stopped you from dating him." He looked into my eyes. His look was deep and intense.

"Stilinski!" Meade shouted. "Turn around!" as man said Stiles turned around.

* * *

Stiles

A lesson ended and I went to my locker. Scott was standing next to it. "Hey buddy." "Heey." I replied to my best friend and high fived. "Isaac is looking out for you." "Okey, I'm gonna see what he wants." He wanted to walk away but I stopped him. "Is he your new bro now? You're spending more time with him than me." "Stiles you're my one and only big bro." he laughed and left.

I saw Allison taking her books out of a locker. I came to talk to her. "Hi Stiles" she greeted me with smile.

"I'm worried about Lydia, she shouldn't meet Aiden." I said seriously.

"I know, he's an alpha. But what I can do to stop her?"

"You can talk to her, convince her. Since, she's a little psycho…"

"I am not psycho." I heard someone's voice behind my back.

"Woah, Lydia, you scared me."

"Stop saying that I'm crazy! I am not crazy!" she said angry.

"You're something, okey? I don't know what, maybe some kind of medium, or a witch. You hear sounds that no one else hear, you have visions of things that never happened." I said.

"And? I'm not insane, I'm just a normal intelligent girl!" she said indignant and walked away.

"We need to do something." Allison said watching her friend walking away.

"What? What can we do now?" I wanted to help Lydia so much, but it was nothing I can do.

"We need to convince her that he's not good for her."

"How?" I wondered.

"We gonna find something bad about him, what's gonna convince Lydia to never meet him again."

* * *

Lydia

Knock, knock, knock. I opened a front door.

"Hey." Aiden greeted and walked into the house.

"Hi." I couldn't even end a word cause werewolf pushed his lips against mine. He grabbed my waist tight and took upstairs to my room, not stopping with kisses.

* * *

Stiles

"Do you think it's gonna work?" Allison asked me. We were sitting in her car, girl stared at Lydia's house with a binoculars in hands. "I don't think that spying on her is a good advancement." "We need to do something, okey? He can do something bad for her in any minute." I said. "In her own house? In a middle of a day? If he really wants to hurt her he would kidnapp her in the middle of the night in the forest."

I imagined Aiden ripping Lydia's throat out with teeth. Chills passed me.

"Do you see something?" " No." She replied.

"Maybe we should go outside to hear something." I said and walked out quickly and sat on Ali's car hood. She did the same.

"Do you hear something?" She asked.

In the same moment I heard Lydia's screaming.

"Oh my God!" my strawberry blonde hair crush shouted.

In a heartbeat I ran inside to her house.

* * *

Lydia

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna fix this." Aiden said quietly, holding a broken crystal in his hands. It was a blue dolphin, my mum has an obsession with crystals and this was her favourite one. She's gonna be so mad. Aiden is a little clumsy... "Doesn't matter, I'm gonna buy a new one." I said and kissed werewolf again.

Suddenly somebody opened a door. It was Stiles. I jumped from the twin.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"Stiles..." I whispered.

"I was just umm... walking around and I heard you're screaming so I wanted to find out what's going on."

"Thanks but nothing bad happened. It's just a broken piece of glass." I explained.

"Okey, so... I'm gonna go." he said and ran away.

"Stiles!" I screamed behind him but he didn't even turn around.

"Wow..." Aiden said quietly. I know he's not really smart but in this situation he should shut his mouth.

"You should go." I said firmly. He came closer trying to kiss me. I stopped him by hand. And he left.

I was so sorry for Stiles, I didn't want him to see me kissing another guy. I know he cares about me and seeing this must've hurted him.

* * *

Stiles

I haven't talk to Lydia for a three days for the time when I saw her making out with Aiden. Right now I was sitting in the class, staring at the map which I borrowed from Danny. Okey, maybe not borrowed. I just store it for a little while, maybe a long while. Anyway, he's not it, means he doesn't need it, so I can have it now. He won't find out. I was all alone when suddenly Lydia came up.

"Hey." she greeted. Today her wavy hair flew down on her blue dress. She looks so cute in blue. "Hi." I said quietly not looking into her eyes, still have a picture of her and the twin kissing in my head. "What's up?" she asked and stood in front of me. "I am just looking for something what can help us to stop people from getting killed." I answered. "Alone?" she asked staring at the map with me. "No, Cora just went to find Allison."

"So you're working with Cora?" she sat on the tabletop. "Yeah, why?" I wondered. "She kinda likes you."

"Wha- me?" I finally looked at her. What? What is she talking about?! "Oh no, she's Derek's sister, she hates me, probably. Listen, we're just trying to protect the ones we love, okey?" I explained. Me and Cora? Hahahaha, no. I would never... Is Lydia jealous or something...? "Why are you asking?" I felt my face's painted red. "Nothing." she smiled.

"And what's up with you?" I questioned and came back to staring at the map.

"I stopped seeing Aiden." she said drily. "I'm sorry." I said, but I wans't sorry at all. Actually I was glad, I was so glad to hear that. I know it's not right but I couldn't help the way I feel. "Nevermind." she said and jumped off the desk. A school bell rang. "See ya later." she waved hand for me and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles

"What about this?" Scott asked me providing a directory with electric guitars. Since Darach's gone he needs a new hobby to fill the time between one fool moon to another. "You already had a red guitar" I answered. "And this?" he showed me a black one. "Do you have a serious problem with a color?" I asked irritated. "Are you gonna help me with this or not?" he questioned with resentment. "Okey... A blue one." I answered being bored of this. "Why?" my friend looked at me surprised. "I don't know, I like blue." I replied and shrugged.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Scott shouted. Doors opened, it was Lydia. "Lydia, hey." he greeted her and smiled.

"I need to talk to you." She said to me and looked at Scott for a minute, then her eyes came back to me. "Just you." as she said it my friend left. It was weird that he had to leave his own room. Lydia continued. ' went to jogging in the forest and suddenly I felt that... There was a dead body."

"You found a dead body? C'mon we need to go there." I dressed my sweatshirt on prepering to go outside. "I'm not going anywhere.' She crossed her arms staring at the floor. "Lydia we have to, okey? I know it's hard to you but we can't be selfish about the things happening around us."

"Do you think it's easy finding dead bodies? Feeling that somebody's dying in front of you?" She asked me reproachfully. "It's too much for me... I don't think I can handle it..." I felt a sense of hopelessness in her voice. She took a deep breathe and sat on the edge of Scott's bed. "I used to be a popular school girl and now... I'm a banshee, okey? A willing women. I'm not human. Not anymore." Tears occurred to her eyes. I sat next to her fast. "I'm a moster..." she said quietly and a tear dropped out of her eye.

"Hey Lydia, hey listen to me." I grabbed her shoulders gently trying to calm her down. She looked at me with a wet eyes. "You're not a monster, okey? You're Lydia Martin. You're still this beautiful, smart girl who I know since a nursery school. And I know that you're strong." I was talking calm looking deep into her eyes.

These beautiful, green eyes... And she looked into mine. So intensively. I was in love with her so much... Too much... I'd like to keep this look forever.

Somebody suddenly opened a door.

"Hey Scott, Derek found this in Peter's..." it was Isaac, he came out holding the tablet and staring at it. "Oh sorry." he said when he finally looked away from the object and looked at me and Lydia. "No, no, I was just comming out." she quickly jumped out of bed and walked away from the room. "Lydia..." I said behind her back but she didn't turn around.

"Did I interupted the moment?" Lahey asked me. "No, she just found a dead body, she's sick of it." I said, but the true was he kinda interupted it. "Dead body? Where?" he asked fast. "She haven't told me. Somewhere in the woods."

"You should take care of her. Scott and I gonna do this." he said and walked out of a room.

* * *

Lydia

I returned to my room, I immediately threw the bag on the bed. I don't know why, but I was all shaking. I sat at the desk. I was rubbing hands, but after a few minutes it did not help. I put a pencil between fingers to occupy my hands by something, but it flew out of my hands and fell to the floor. In anger I hit counter with fists.

I hold my breath and counted to 10. It always helps me.

I stared at the little mirror, standing on the windowsill. And I saw... I saw this old Lydia Martin. The most popular girl in Beacon Hills. Girl with everything, a boyfriend who was a captain of the lacrosse team, and friends with who she was ignoring everybody who wasn't as cool as her.

But it was all fake. My _friends _weren't my real friends at all. None of them was here to comfort me, when a werewolf ran past me when I was alone in the car. They left me in the moment I was found naked in the woods. Everybody turned against me.

And Jackson... We were just the most popular couple in school. The prettiest girl in Beacon Hills and a captain of the lacrosse team, but... He didn't love me, at all. Our relationship was really pathetic. I wasn't myself when I was with him. Sometimes I had to act stupid just for his benefit. He was my first love, but he hurt me a lot of times. Anyway I'm glad he's gone.

But now it's all just a past... Now I'm completely different person...

I lay down on the bed, extending hand to the tranquilizers. The box was empty. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"I'm tired mom!" I shouted.

The door opened, and I sat cross-legged. Stiles stood in the doorway.

"Your mother let me in. Can I come in?" I nodded for a response. He walked into a room a little insecure. I gestured to sit down next to me. "How are you feelin?" he asked carefully. "I'm fine." I replied shortly. "No, you're not ." he sensed my lie. Sometimes it's annoying that he knows me so well. My old mates would not even care about how I feel. "I just need some time okey? I have to readjust everything in my head..."

"Lydia, it happened a year ago. You think that you can figure out the things now? It all started the day Peter Hale bite you. First I was worried that you're gonna die, but you haven't die, also didn't turn into a werewolf. You were immune..." he said it calmly not stoping staring at the floor. He gasped. "If it was a chance for me to live evil for you, I would..." he added quietly. "Why would you do that?" I wondered. "Because..." he finally looked me. "Because I..." he told nervously.

"Lydia! Allison came around!" I heard my mum from the downstairs.

"I'm gonna go." Stiles left so fast that I couldn't even say _goodbye_ to him.

* * *

Stiles

"I remind you about your reports for next week." our teacher said.

I sat in biology class looking at Lydia writes something on the board.

I chickened out. I had the opportunity to tell her how I feel, but I chickened out. I was scared. I was afraid of what will happen next. I was afraid of her reaction. What if she laughed at me? Or cease to speak to me at all?

The bell rang to mark the lesson is over. Quickly packed the book in your backpack and walked out of class, so as not to come across Lydia.

"Stiles! Hey Stiles, wait!" I heard her behind my back. I didn't want to be rude so I stayed there for a moment. "Lydia, hey!" I said not looking at her. "Are you avoiding me? Everytime I go on Facebook you suddenly logged out." "Mere coincidence." I lied. "And yesterday after a math class I called you, and you didn't even turned away." She continued her little spy. "I was busy." Lie again. "I hope you're not mad at me or something." She stopped and grabbed my arm, I would have done the same thing. "Are we okey? I mean, between us?" she asked acquired. "Yea, yeah." I finally looked at her. "Everything's fine, great." She smiled politely and walked away, sending me just silent _'bye'_.

* * *

Lydia

I sat in the library studying the book of physics, I put an elbow on the table and rested chin with fist. Almost no one was in the room besides me, a librarian and two brunette high school graduates. It was very quiet. I started dialing a pencil beat seconds hand.

Suddenly, someone slipped into the chair opposite of me.

"Hey Lydia." Isaac greeted me. "Hi." I replied dispassionately without taking eyes from the book. "Have you found that dead body?" I was pretending to be nice, but to be honest I wanted to know what was it. "Yes, it was just a suicide. Police found an empty box with sleeping pills and a bottle of vodka next to him." he answered. "Can I ask you something?" I sensed a little nervous in his voice. "Depends on what."

"Do you think I have any chance with Allison?" he asked quietly. Surprised I raised my head from reading. "What do you mean?" "Recently we approached each other, and I probably fell in love with her. I'm just afraid that it's all complicated. She and Scott were together and he is like my brother. I don't want to hurt him." "Well, I think he still have feelings for Allison. But I don't really know. You should talk about it with Stiles." I said and came back to reading.

"What about Allison? Can you also talk with her about that? You know, discreetly, without arousing suspicion." He said, almost whispering. I lifted my eyes to heaven. "Please?" he added trying to make a puppy face. "Fine." I quit shortly. "Thank you." moving away from the table, let me stitch and mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes only.

Plump someone sat down next to me.

"Hey babe." it was Aiden. He said that seductively trying to kiss me on the cheek, but I managed to swing and he lost a balance. "What's wrong hunnie?" I laughed to myself, how stupid is he? "We broke up, remember?" I replied emotionless. Seriously, he's such a fool. "Yea... but now when Darach's gone we can be together again." He put hand on my thigh, but I quickly slapped him in it so he pulled it away. "I told you. I can't be with someone who killed Boyd." "It wasn't me." He denied. "But you helped Jennifer to do it." I went on it. "Derek killed him." "You know it's not true." I did not give to be deceived. "Why do you care anyway? He wasn't your friend."

"And? He was innocent, and you're the one reason of why he's dead. You also tried to hurt Isaac and Scott."

"But I'm better now." He said pulling up my chair to his. He was too strong so I could not get him to break. "Can I have one more chance?" twin added solicitous. "I will think about it." I answered and when he loosened his grip, I got up packing my things into a bag and walked out of the library as fast as I could.

I went on a school playground where was helding a lacrosse training. I sat in the stands holding math homework in a hand. I didn't watch our team for the night when Jackson turned into a werewolf.

"Stilinski! Descended seasonal star of our team! It's nice to once again deigned to honor us with your presence on the pitch." in coach'es voice could sense the sarcasm and amusement. "Good to see you too, Lahey. McCall! Show that there is still fit to be captain of the team and stand at the gate. Here we go!"

Scott obediently stood at the gate.

"Well, well, Lydia Martin. Long time to see." Susanne came up to me, girl I used to hang out with, as long as Peter Hale bite me. Behind her stood Queen. Both sat between me.

"I'm busy Susy." I said without taking my eyes off the task. "What happened to you Lydia? You used to be the greatiest girl in Beacon Hills. Now you're hanging out with bumpkins like McCall and Stilinski." Other said. "What happened then in the forest, so that you have changed that much?" Susan asked. "Not your bussiness now." I said shortly. "We can restore your former glory. We can even make you and this year's homecoming queen. You can go back for being the princess of Beacon Hills." Susanne provided. "Funny, you haven't care about me, since me and Jackson broke up."

"Understand us. You became a strange, mad. We had to wait until you get back to normal." Queen said.

"So I was unnormal?" I asked indignantly. "Kind of." both answered in the same time. "But now you can go back for our little gang. So what do you think?" Susy batted her long, glued eyelashes. "My answer is..." I approached her. "No."

"Well, you had a chance, but now you lost it. Forget that you ever will be able to speak to us." she said offended and left. Queen followed her.

I returned my eyes out. Next to fire was Stiles. He swung with all his might, and the ball flew straight into the net. Scott surprised at what had just happened a few times spun on its axis.

"That's right Stilinski! This is how we're shooting!" coach shouted and came to him saying "Maybe this year you'll override Jackson's place in the first line."

For these words Stiles made his happy dance. I laughed to myself. It was so cute.

At home I fired up the computer. Inbox icon was flickering, as a sign that someone has sent a message. I opened an e-mail.

"Sorry about that today. Sus reacted too impulsively. We all consideration to the matter and came to the conclusion that we lack your mean character in the group. I hope you will come back to us. Let me know when you'll decide. -Q"

I lay down on the bed, considering her proposal.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia

There was a long pause, during which the elite of Beacon Hills High daily met in the chemical class. I opened a door. Everybody was there: Queen, Susanne, Emma, Jev, Simon and Nate. They greeted me by cold smile.

"So I decided." I started.

"Lydia Martin, finally something occurred to you.'' Liz got up from the chair, she was sitting in the corner of the room, I did not notice it right away. Once she and I uesd to be best friends, and also the biggest rivals. She wasn't very glad to see me.

"Long time to talk Lizzie." I replied giving her a neutral look.

"So how you've decided?" Emma asked me. "I will come back, but I'm certain conditions.'' Liz snorted with laughter. "We listen.'' Jev said.

'I'm not going to laugh at someone's hurt as I used to. I won't backbite and laugh at others. Do not forbid me to meet with other friends.''

"I also have some comments." Jev interrupted me. I raised my eyebrows. "You won't enter your _friends_ to our club."

''Okey, but you have no right to make fun of them.''

''Okey, but you will go to the homecoming dance with me.'' I saw sparkles in his eyes. I looked around the class, everyone was listening to our conversation, barely I heard of Queen chuckled.

"Okey, but you have to bring me flowers." I gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Okey.' he just smiled. I was waiting for a continuation but he didn't say anything more.

''Welcome back Lydia!' Emma shouted cheerefully and hugged me. This blonde was always the kindest.

* * *

Stiles

Walking through the hallway I noticed a crowd coming out of the room facilities. Noticed Lydia among the people. She was talking with Jev Garbel. I hate the guy. In the nursery has always taken me to lunch. But why is she talking to them?

I quickened my pace to be the case to not come across them.

"Stiles! Stiles, hey, wait!" I heard Lydia's voice behind. She ran up to me. As a courtesy layoffs step. ''Why are you hanging out with them?" I asked without thinking. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." I stopped, but Lydia went on. Corner of my eye I saw a her deep intake of breath and turns back to me. I started whispering. - You're not like them, Lydia. You're better, way much better than these empty, dissolved kids. ''Stiles..." she interupted me quietly but I igonred her and continued.

"This isn't who you really are. This isn't you. You've changed. You're not that lifeless exterior popular girl anymore."

"I know that!" she said, almost shouting. "Listen... I know, I'm not that girl anymore. And I don't want to. Hanging out with them will just help me to forget what I really am, and remind me of times when I was normal. It doesn't mean I'll stop talking to you. Don't worry." she explained and walked away.

I'm kind of relieved. But I still didn't want her to talk with them. I was afraid that she'll forget how she truly is, and I'll never get back.

I know, I'm selfish. But I am also worried about her.

* * *

Lydia

After school I went with Emma and Susanne to nearby pub. They browsed fashion magazines and criticizing outfits. I used to love to do it, but now it's annoying for me.

"Hello ladies." Jev suddenly came up to us, welcoming the fake French accent. I had to stop in order not to laugh. It sounded pathetic.

Boy dragged a chair from the next table, put the other way around and straddled by supporting arms where there should normally be at the back. He leaned into me to give me a kiss. In the time I had a chance to swing.

"Save it.'' I said indifferently, not taking eyes off Cosmo magazine. Girls giggled softly.

Suddenly the place went Scott and Stiles. They took a table near to us. Stilinski sat back to me.

"Emma, want to accompany me to the toilet?" Susy asked a blonde who nodded. Both came out of the box and went out toward the bathrooms, swaying hips.

As soon they disappeared from sight, Jev sat on the couch next to me. He put his arm behind my back. I pretended that I totally don't mind closeness. Suddenly his fingers touched my chin and his lips sticked with mine. Every time I tried to break him, he pressed me closer to himself.

"Let her go!" I heard Stiles behind my back. "Excuse me?" Jev asked standing up and looked at him. He was a head taller than my publisher. "I said let her go." Stilinski repeated. Jev laughed. I really wanted to punch him in the face. "You think you can tell me what to do little boy?" he pushed Stiles, that he lost a balance. "Yeah, I do." he pushed him back. "Don't bother, so nothing's gonna happen to you.''

"Don't ever touch her again.''

For these words Jev became really angry and pushed Stiles' back through the wall. I stood between them, extending hand in front of him, protecting against his fists. "Don't hurt him." I told him to.

"What the hell are you doing?! If you want to fight, go outside. I don't want the fights in my pub." owner came and kicked Jev to the door.

"Are you okey?" Stiles asked me. "Yeah, I'm okey. How are you?" I answered. "I'm fine."

"Thank you." I gave him grateful smile. Jackson never be so devoted to mem to see that someone is trying to touch me, even when we were together. I always needed to protect just by myself.

Stiles replied me by cold smile and walked out of the bar with Scott.

I stayed alone, waited till Sus and Emma come back from the bath, so I can go back home with them. I didn't want to go alone. Jev could be unpredictable. It wouldn't be surprised if he attacked and raped me.

* * *

Stiles

I left the math room quickly, just not to come across Lydia. We didn't talk of some days, since that day when it almost came to a fight between me and Jev.

"Hey." Suddenly I heard a voice of strawberry blonde haired girl. I froze. She put her hand on my shoulder. "How are you?" She smiled and stood in front of me. Her hand slided down my arm. "Fine, you?" I replied politely, a little suprised that she's actually touching me. She never did that before. "I'm great, thanks..." Martin bited her bottom lip, looked down and sighed, then looked right back at me. "So, what's up? Are you coming to the homecoming?" Girl smiled politely again. This situation was really awkward. We were both acting really awkward. "Yeah, I think so..."

"Nice, me too. And what's your date?" Lydia looked at me expectantly. "I think I'm gonna go with Scott, as bros." I gasped. Last year she was my date. Sadly it's not happening again. I lowered my head and asked "How about you?"

"I'm coming with Jev..." she answered quietly. "Seriously?! With that asshole?! Really?!" I was anxious. This dude really irritates, mentioning him even for a little is annoying. "That's a long story...'' Girl looked at me a little shocked. "I swear to God, if he's gonna hurt you..."

"You will be my guardian and kill him, I get it." she interrupted me. "But you don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself." I heard irritation in her voice. Maybe she was right. I shouldn't treat her like a defenceless little girl. After all, is strong. Possible even stronger than me. She bited her lip and took one step away from me. "See you at the party." Pissed walked quickly down the corridor.

* * *

Lydia

"This one or this?" Allison held two dresses, one blue with bronze ornaments from the waist down in the style of balls, and the other a simple white, wrinkled. "I'll go with the second one." I replied simply.

We were in her room prepering to the homecoming. We both didn't have the slightest desire to go there. But we had to somehow get away from everyday problems. The whole time I'm worried about Stiles and our joint relationship. Last is really strange, but I'm afraid to talk about it.

"Hey, you're okey?" Ali asked me seeing I'm a little upset. "Yeah, I just pondered." I answered without taking eyes from the floor. "Oh, Lydia." my BFF threw dresses on the bed and sat next to me. "Don't frown. Someone can fall in love with your smiles, remember?" she wrapped her arm around me, hugging and rubbing my shoulder. I looked at her through the tears and sighed. "This night's gonna be horrible."

"Where is my always positive attitude lady?" she looked at me and started stroking my back. "You're queen has problems." I barely smiled. Allison smiled too and put her head on my shoulder, hugging me tightly with both arms. "You don't want to go there?" she asked quietly. "No." I whispered. "But I have to." I pulled away from her, took a deep breath slowly releasing it again and stood up. "Come on. We have to be prepared. Time is pressing." I chuckled.

This night can't be that much a disaster, I'm gonna be the homecoming queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles

**"**Maybe we should come home..." Scott said quietly. "What?! Now you want to retire? We're almost there. And besides, you deceived me to came. You won't get away with now."

We entered a gym. The crowd has already played with the best to the music of Katy Perry. I looked around. At the other corner of the hall I saw Lydia.

She looked really beautiful. I don't even know how to describe it... She always looks so pretty but now... just princess. She was talking with Emma. And then reality hits me. Lydia will never love me. She'll never feel the same was as I do for her. We're friends. I hope that this cannot lose.

Eyes wandered away. I saw Allison and Isaac. They were dancing, laughing. I felt a little strange. I looked at Scott. I read from his face that he sees the same thing. He looked down. That look made him feel really upset. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't think about it, okey? Everything will work out..." I tried to comfort him but to no avail. He quickly left me alone without the word, went somewhere into the crowd.

_'You can't stand there alone like a fool.'_ I said to myself and followed my friend.

After a few seconds I felt that someone grabs my arm. "Hey Stiles!" It was Cora. She chuckled and held my hand. She looked pretty. Well different. I never saw her in dress. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked a little suprised. "Scott invited me. He told I deserved a little bit of fun." She smiled.

He haven't told me that. I thought it will be just us... Anyway, parting with Cora sounded better than being here all alone.

"Let's dance!" She laughed and dragged me along the floor.

I was a little surprised by her behavior. After all, is the sister of Derek. This situation was a little strange. I never seen her like this. Typically, most of the time, she would punch me in the face. But hey, maybe get to know her better. It's just one night...

* * *

Lydia

"Here's a drink for my tonight's princess." Jeff came back to me with a glass of pink punch, he reached out his hand with drink in my direction. "Don't exert." I just rolled my eyes. I didn't have the slightest desire to be here, and even more I didn't want to be here with him. I turned my head as a sign that I won't accept a glass from him. Two years ago we went together with all the crew to the party, then he was dating Liz. Emma had noted that he's pouring a rape-pill to her drink. I wouldn't be surprised if this time he'd do the same.

"Lydia, maybe you forgot, but I'm kinda your pass for the better world for popular people. It will be better for you if you'd be a little nicer." He leaned over me, he said it slightly nervous and quietly. I felt his breath longer traces of alcohol in his system. "No thanks." I smiled fakely at him. _'Please go away already.' _I begged in my mind. "Don't frown sweetheart. Something's wrong? Our homecoming queen can't be sad, come on smile darling." He sat on the chair opposite of me.I didn't believe a single word or his feigned concern. He's an arrogant, he always has been and always will be.

"I came here with you, but it doesn't mean that I have to s[ent whole night with you." I informed him. I wanted to see Allison. Right now. Perhaps she's somewhere dancing with Isaac. I hope she's having fun anyway. "No. You can go alone to the bathroom. Oh wait, girl never go alone to the bathroom. I still don't know why. Wanna tell me more about this dirty little secret?" He smiled that smile that made me want to punch him in the face. But I didn't want to do the scene, not now, not this night. I already endured much, then stand still until the end of the evening. He may take offense and go to his cronies? That was my night hope.

"You're such an ass." I said with disgust. Popularity and recognition him as the most handsome guy in Beacon Hills High totally broke his mind.  
He was always spoiled and pathetic, but every year this things are getting magnifited more and more. "No, no, no. Sweet Lydia, dear sweet, candy Lydia Martin can't act like that. You need to be more polite, if you're not I don't see any future in this school for you." He stood up. Finally. Every minute without him is a masterpiece for my psyche. But I was not going to let him go without answering him. "So that's how you're always getting a girl, huh? Forcing them to be nice to your selfish ass for popularity?" I raised my eyebrows. "Don't forget about what was I sayin'." He leaded down to me again, whispering in my ear, and left somewhere in the crowd, leaving me alone.

* * *

Stiles

I was dancing with Cora for like half and an hour. I was nice not to be alone. She's really great. But for all the time I was thinking about Scott... I haven't seen him anywhere. I'm afraid that for the despair he will do something stupid, hurt somebody or whatever.

Little Derek's sister saw me being upset. "What's wrong?" she asked with caring. "What do you mean?" I pretended I don't know what is she talking about. I didn't have any urge to tell her about my bro's and Allison's relationship. "You know what I mean. This look on your face..." I looked around the crew. I didn't see neither Scott, Isaac or Allison. There is a fullmoon in next two days, maybe they are talking about that night? At least, I hope Scott will not do anything bad to anybody tonight. "What look?" I questioned silly. I looked back at her. She was really annoyed. "And for the first time in this night I really want to punch you. What are you worring for?" I laughed a little to myself as she said it. Of course, she's Derek's sister, I've forgotten. "It's just Scott..." I took two steps back. "I need to find him. Brokenhearted boy can do really stupid things." And I just left her. I felt bad about it, but I seriously have to know where he is. I saw how jealous he was about Jackson spending time with All, it may happen again.

He wasn't on the dancefloor, maybe he came to the bathroom? I walked into it's direction, when suddenly I saw Lydia sitting all alone. I came to her wondering why.

"Oh, hey Lydia." I sat on the chair in front of her. She looked a little upset. "What are you doing here alone?" I asked politely. Lately our relation was pretty awkward, but I guess it's time to change it and act normal again. "I'm sitting, what do you think I'm doing?" She replied really irritated, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I have a really bad day. I'd rather watch Harry Potter on my couch thn being here." I knew what she is talking about. This night is just a disaster. "Is it that bad?" I didn't believe that Lydia is having a bad time through, she just came back to her old pack of friends, why would she feel lonely? "Are you having fun?" she asked me. I just looked down not answering. Of course, I didn't. "See? You're not having a good time either, so why would I have?" She curious. Two years ago it was impossible to talk with her like this. Now I see she's just as normal as I.

"Woudl you like this night to be maybe a little more entertaining?" I asked with a smile. She looked at me suprised. "How?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I stood up and pulled my hand to her. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled at me and soon took my hand and went to the dancefloor. I put my hands on her waist, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked around, I still didn't know where the hell Scott is. "So where's Jeff?" I looked back at her and saw her lips arranged in a line. "I don't care and I prefer not to know." She answered briefly. I figured it was better not to move the topic of Jeff. Perhaps they had a fight. I decided to change a subject. "Remember the last year's party? We went together." I clearly remember that night. I was holding her in my arms, hugging her tightly.. That night I also told her how I really think about her. But she still doesn't know how madly in love with her I am... "Yeah, and Peter Hale bited me. Don't mention that night, I don't have good memories from it." I looked down, yea that was stupid of me. "Right, sorry." I looked back at her again. She was looking somewhere through me, her vision has been suspended sin one point. I wondered at what she's looking at, or who?

"So Allison and Isaac are together now?" I thought this one will be save, so I won't either irritate her or hurt her. "I don't think so. He invited her, so she came with him. They're not together 'together' if you know what I mean." she informed me, not dropping her look from that dead, mysterious spot. "Do you think Scott has any chances with her?" Allison is her BFF, so I guess she knows it. If yes - my bro will be so happy, if not - oh well... "I don't know. After everything I don't see them together. But girl never forgets her first love. There's always a hope for them."

"Oh no, you again." I heard a male voice behind my back. I soon turned around. It was Jeff, of course. "How many times I need to tell you to fuck off from my girl?" He was angry. Artery in the neck throbbed alarmingly. Hand was clenched into a fist. "She's not yours." I replied. I knew itwill give me nothing but trouble, but I couldn't let him to treat Lydia like this. "Stiles don't go there..." Girl warned me. "And she's the one who needs to protect you? Who's the real man here? Cause you seem like a small little girl." He laughed and a pack of his 'boys' did too. My blood boiled inside me. "Don't let him provoke you." Once again I heard Lydia's voice from behind. "Why are you so worried about him, Lydia? Did you forget with who did you go there?" Jeff turned back to her. "Sadly I didn't cause you can't let me..."

Suddenly he lost his temper and hit him with full force in the nose. He lost a balance and fell down, supporting the floor with one hand, the other bleeding organ of smell. "Stiles!" Lydia shouted loud, I'm sure everybody heard it and looked at us. Quickly, I held her hand and we both ran out of the hall as fast as we could.

* * *

Lydia

Stiles parked his car in the driveway next to my house. I told him I'm fine, but of course he had to drain me to the doorway.

"Thank you. I'm glad I don't have to spend another hour with that asshole." I was really thankful for him, and I don't care that my school career is probably broken. "But you didn't have to escort me to the front door." I looked at him and smiled. It was nice, but I didn't want to show him my weaknesses. Even my mum doesn't know about them. I'm strong and I can do everything by myself. "I just wanted to make sure you're okey." he responded smiling sweetly. "He didn't hurt me." I informed him. "I know, but... you know..." He looked down a little nervous. He do really cares about me. He's so sweet. He would do anything for his friends and his family. He's also really good looking, especially tonight in a siut. I have to admit it, this new haircut made him look very attractive.

I smiled again, and lead down kissing his cheek softly. He blushed, what was extremely bland. I laughed. "Goodnight Stiles." I soon opened the door and walked in.

This night wasn't as big disaster as I thought it would be. Thanks for Stiles. I'm so glad to have a friend like him. Why hadn't I noticed it sooner?


End file.
